Abandoned Flame
by DarkfoxProjectX
Summary: Kyle Fisher is a grocery store stocker at the poke Deluxe super saver and is currently trying to move out and on his own and away from his family. Little does he know what he will find when he is taking out the Trash. what he finds will not only change his life the choices he makes will affect those all around him.


**THIS IS A MALE ON MALE FANFIC. YOU BEEN WARNED!**

This story Contains strong language, comedy, sexual references, violence and blood. You have been warned!  
Pokémon language barrier is present.  
Telepathy Psychic links and translators are NEEDED to understand Pokémon speech.

"human/translated Pokémon speech"  
'

 _ **Pokémon speech/telepathy/aura'  
Thoughts**_ _  
_ **I don't own Pokémon! Game freak does. I only own my OC's  
**

 **Prologue**

* * *

The night air was cool and calm. The moon slowly rose into the night sky as time slowly passed. Its bright illumination shined through the darkness of the night, giving light to the surrounding areas. Nocturnal Pokémon were given the ability to see clearly without the guidance of its beautiful light, while others relied on this light. Even with that said, both sides were more than capable to admire such a beauty. Though not everyone used such a pretty sight for good. Some used it for nefarious purposes to only remain hidden as they were up to no good.

Two figures quickly ran towards the backside of a building and to, what appeared to be, a metal container of some kind. "Dude, hurry the hell up and get to the dumpster before we get spotted." one of them spoke quietly. The other being followed the other figure as he reached the dumpster. A mass of some kind was struggling within this person's grasp.

"Shut the fuck up!" the second voice hissed. "It's dark out and this thing won't stop squirming. Just help me get this door open, damnit!"

Doing as the person was told, a loud sound that was metal on metal scraping together was heard. A faint whimper was barely heard just as the door to the dumpster was opened, "Shut it, you stupid mutt. It'll be over soon enough." one of the men said as his grip tightened around the plastic bag, making it whine in protest.

The guy turned towards the direction his friend was, "I seriously can't believe you're actually doing this.. Why is it this one anyways?" The male questioned out of curiosity. "You heard what your dad said about him. His IV's and EV's are almost at the top." The other person looked in the general direction of his partner in crime, getting more and more mad by the second,

"I don't give a fucking shit if he has any of that bullshit. Seriously, just shut your trap and do what i tell you. I have my fucking reasons, so just leave it the fuck alone. Got it?"

The other person remained quiet while the guy holding the plastic-wrapped Pokémon stepped towards the dumpster as it started to now thrash about in his arms, trying its best to break free of this person's grip. In an effort to quiet the Pokémon, the one holding the bag slammed it into the dumpster with a loud thud. The Pokémon within the bag yelped in pain and was immediately silenced with the man growling in annoyance at it, "Stop your struggling you little reject. You'll be joining the rest of the trash soon enough."

Just as he finished his sentence, the person threw the bagged Pokémon into the dumpster's opening. Once it was inside, he slammed the door shut, laughing under his breath while holding a smug grin upon his face, "Good riddance to that little freak."

The person's friend checked their surroundings and noticed some lights in the nearby homes had flickered to life. He began to slow ease himself back towards the direction they had came from, "Dude, you can gloat about this shit later. Right now we need to go in case someone decides to check things out after you slammed the door shut, you moron."

The other person turned and glared at his partner in crime but knew he was right, "Yeah.. Let's get the fuck outta here and leave the infant to squirm in its new filth.. Damned freak."

While the both of them escaped from the crime they just committed, the Pokémon inside the dumpster gnawed its way out of it's confines of a plastic bag. With its head free, it took a deep breath and was met with the gut wrenching stench of the dumpster. The Pokémon started to gag, trying to spit out the plastic it had chewed away to get out of its makeshift prison. The Pokémon quickly realized it was not inside its normal home. This place was smelly, incredibly smelly, and no matter how much it rubbed its nose to rid the smell from it, the smell never left. In fact, it only got strong.

 _"I don't understand.. what did I do wrong?"_ it wondered to itself as it quickly gave up on the smell. _"Why did he throw me inside this smelly container? I.. I thought I was doing good.. Just.. what.. did I do wrong..?"_

As the pokemon sat there, wondering what it had done to be thrown in this place, it began to howl out in pained whimpers, begging to its master to come back. _"I'll be good.. I'll get stronger.. I'll do whatever.. Just please.. don't leave me.."_

A little over two hours had passed with the Pokémon quickly realizing its trainer wasn't coming back. The awful smell continued to get worse for the Pokémon as it tried different ways to escape its imprisonment, stirring up the disgusting smell inside even more. With each failure to escape the container, the Pokémon began to realize that its trainer had truly abandoned it. The small Pokémon was going to slowly die in this dumpster as its thoughts continued to rampage through his mind. Only three words continued to come from the Pokémon as it laid in the filth.

 _"..Please come back.."_

* * *

The sun slowly rose above a forest nearby. A very beautiful, yet fancy, building the size of a mansion rested upon acres of land. A water fountain rested on the front lawn of this property, spraying water in four different directions, all landing in the main water-bath underneath. As you would walk towards this home, you would see gardeners tending to the plants and flowers that grew to the sides of the concrete stairs which lead to the front doors.

As beautiful as the outside was, the inside was much more elegant and showed off its owner's personality with ease. Suits of armor rested beside the front doors, as if they were protecting the entrance to the house. Going straight ahead would lead you to the dining hall where everyone would be should a social gathering happen. The food was amazing, with the entertainment being something to behold, as well. Life there was almost like royalty as world-renowned people, business folk, company owners, well-known trainers, and Pokémon Champions alike would make appearances to these gatherings.

Heading to the back of the huge house, you'd be met with a pair of stairs that lead to the upper quarters, where extended family and guests were welcome to sleep. Though, the owners son stayed in one of the guests rooms, because he enjoyed the peace and quiet that the upper floor offered him.

He didn't enjoy the parties or being, what one called, 'royalty'. It left a bitter taste with him being seen and known as someone important. To him, he wasn't important at all. These accomplishments were made by his parents, not by him. He was just another ordinary person. Even his own had sister had been making accomplishments of her own as a Pokémon trainer with her team. The only thing he really had was a job; one that was going to get him away from all of this royalty.

The door to his room slowly eased opened as a young maid in her mid-twenties walked in. Sighing to herself, she looked to her watch and saw it was almost five in the morning. She shifted her gaze back to the boy and put her hands on her hips, huffing in irritation, "Time to get up young Master Kyle. You know how your mother gets when you're late for breakfast. You'll need the energy for work here in a few hours, as well."

She was met with light snoring from the boy and gave a defeated sigh, "How should I wake you this time.." She placed a finger to the bottom of her lip, thinking for a moment. A grin appeared upon her face as a small ball of white energy formed next to the girl, where soon a Sylveon emerged from the light.

The maid turned to her Sylveon and smiled, "Perhaps you can help me get the young master up sweetie?" she asked. The Sylveon turned to the maid with a yawn. She weakly rubbed her eyes with her ribbon-like feelers. The Sylveon jumped straight into Kyle's bed and joined him in his sleep, making the maid groan in pure frustration, "Come on, Veria.. not you too.."

Veria eased one eye open and stuck her tongue out while her feelers crept under the bed sheets. With one swift motion, the bed sheets were snatched off and out from under Kyle without so much as disturbing him as he only grumbled and rolled over, searching for his missing bedsheet. "Mmm.. five more minutes.." Kyle begged.

The maid smiled at her Sylveon who was sitting on her hindquarters, looking Kyle over and giggled as she pulled her feelers back, "My Veria.. I didn't expect this of you. I'll keep that in mind if I ever think about sleeping in."

Veria looked over towards her mistress and smiled then pointed to her ear, letting the maid know she wanted to speak. Without hesitation, the maid pulled out a small, silver and pink earpiece and flicked the device to life and slipped it inside of her right ear, "What is it, Veria?" she asked.

Veria smiled mischievously and made sexual motions with her feelers to her chest, _"Perhaps I'll find special ways of waking you up in the morning if you ever try and sleep in, Mistress Amelia.."_ Veria grinned. Amelia huffed in embarrassment as she crossed her arms,

"C-come on, Veria. We can discuss that later.. We need to get him up already.."

Veria gave a slight giggle before picking up the boys alarm clock and looking it up and down before her feelers started to press buttons and adjust a few things on it, "You didn't deny it, so I guess that means I am able to wake you up in such a manner.. perhaps a lot more if I do things right.." she giggled. "Such a naughty Mistress I have." Amelia gave her Sylveon an annoyed look but didn't deny such an idea.

The Sylveon looked to Kyle's sleeping form and rubbed a feeler onto his cheek, smiling lightly, "..Does he really have to leave, Amelia..?" she looked towards her mistress quizzically. Veria saw the pained look in her eyes. She looked back towards Kyle as her friends expression was more than enough of an answer. Her ears hung slightly as she let out a sigh, "I can understand that he wants to earn his way and buy his own things with his own money.. but.."

"We can discuss this matter with him later Sweetie," Amelia spoke up, trying to take the thoughts off her friend's mind, "Right now, we need to wake him up and get him ready so he can eat then have him off to work." she said. She looked to Veria who nodded in response as she sat the alarm clock back down on his nightstand. "Also, before we leave this room, I'll have to return you back into the ball. You know how Lady Cassie gets if she see's any of her butlers or maids with their Pokémon out."

Veria's hackles went on end as she began growling in annoyance, "Fuck that bitch and her homophobic husband on their bullshit about purity and how love is to be with a man and woman along with how humans can only be with humans make me sick.."

Amelia walked over and pulled Veria into a tight hug to help calm her down, "Shh, Sweetie. I know. Just.. please.. not right now." Veria nodded then turned towards Kyle,

"At least Kyle and his sister have more of an open mind to the idea of interspecies being together, let alone same sex. I think his sister and her Manectric _might_ have a thing going on between them.. especially with the way they talk in private."

Amelia smirked at the idea and giggled, "Guess I'm not too ' _shocked'_ they have been close since she chose him as a starter after all." Veria quickly turned her gaze and glared at Amelia with her eyes now half-lidded in annoyance,

"You did not just make a-" Veria was cut from her speech as a loud beeping sound resonated throughout the room. As soon as the beeping started, a loud groan of annoyance came from Kyle, followed by a lot of grumbling,

"Oh Arceus, please let me sleep just a little longer.." he begged. Knowing that wish was too good to come true, his hand reached for the alarm clock, only for something to grab him by the wrist, snapping him awake, "What the?" he mumbled. His gaze went from his alarm clock to see a ribbon-like feeler and traced it back and saw it belonged to Veria, who gave him alook that told him not to do anything. Kyle gave the girls a genuine smile before slowly sitting up in his bed as Veria's feeler slipped away from his wrist. Like Kyle, Veria sat up and stretched herself out before Kyle yawned, "Good morning Veria.. Amelia."

"Good morning to you, Young Master Fisher." Amelia and Veria both said with a polite bow, only to hear Kyle groan in protest.

"Please.. You know I hate being called Master Fisher.." he sighed. "Just call me Kyle like you promised when it's just us." Kyle looked to Amelia, where he gave her a serious but pleading look.

Amelia smiled, knowing she could always get to him so easily with the tiniest of things. "By your order, Master Kyle." He groaned even louder as he tossed the rest of bed sheets off himself,

"You can seriously be an ass. You know that, right?" Kyle mumbled while Veria was nuzzling into his side, greeting him in her own way, "Hello to you too, Veria." he smiled. Amelia also smiled at the affectionate display as Kyle started to rub Veria's ears, causing her tail to wag and her ribbons wrap around his arms, almost begging for the affection that he gave her every morning.

"Well.. for as long as we've known each other Kyle, you should know I have to poke fun at my favorite person here." Amelia grinned at him. Kyle looked up with a raised eyebrow, "Oh? So I'm your favorite now? What happened to our chef being your favorite person? She cut you off your sweets saying you're getting fat?" He stuck his tongue out as Amelia glared at him,

"I've known you since you were ten. You know good and well you are mine and Veria's favorite person. That, and the chef did cut me off my nightly sweets.." Amelia confessed with a slight grumble. Kyle leaned in and kissed Veria on her forehead before slowly easing himself out of his bed. He reached out and flicked his lamp on to his room before walking himself towards his mirror,

"So, why exactly am I being woken up a little after five in the morning?" he asked with another yawn. Amelia coughed into her hand and put herself back into her more professional self.

"Lady Cassie has requested that her son, Young Master Fisher to be bathed, dressed, and presentable to her and her husband by six. It seems they wish to discuss something of importance with their son, so as your maid I am here to assist with everything necessary." Amelia told him.

Kyle looked to Amelia in the mirror and saw she was being serious and sighed, "Alright, let me get my clothes laid out, take a shower and get dressed so i can be 'presentable' to my overbearing parents," he said, putting air quotes around the word presentable. Veria could see the annoyance in his eyes as she turned to Amelia, wanting a translation. "Veria's asking if being of royalty really bothers you."

Kyle turned his attention to Veria who refused to shift her gaze, demanding an answer from him. He shook his head some, "Royalty isn't what bothers me. It's just.. ever since I was born, I've been given such high expectations and they want just that. My parents.. They don't even ask to see what I may want. They expect me to listen with obedience as if i'm some kind of machine or pet to them and not their actual son." he answered with a sigh.

Kyle opened one of the drawers to his dresser and fished a fresh pair of boxers out while he continued to talk, slowly getting frustrated with the subject, "The people here in town look at me with disgust or they feel that they have to respect me because of my family name. I don't want any that at all."

He walked past Amelia who stood there, seeing Kyle was, once again, doing everything himself which caused her to rush to his closet before he could open it and opening it for him. He reached inside and pulled out his neatly pressed uniform, "This is why I want to be on my own and make my own money instead of being given everything while being hand fed and treated like I'm someone important when I'm not. These.. accomplishments.. they were made by my parents-not me."

Amelia closed his closet while he placed his uniform onto his dresser and started to remove his sleeping shirt before tossing it to the hamper but Veria intercepted the toss. She smirked to herself and imitated a slam dunk with the shirt, making him smirk. "two points to Lady Veria for a ribbon slam."

Veria grinned and flexed her ribbons while she giggled as he walked towards his personal bathroom. Both maid and pokemon followed not far behind him as he flipped the light switch inside on. The bathroom held a unique look of black tile flooring with light blue water-like tile that ran along the walls, giving it the visual of the room being inside of a waterfall. "I'll prepare the shower for you." Amelia walked past Kyle but felt a hand upon her shoulder, making her look back,

"You do know I can handle that, right Amelia?" Kyle spoke in a soft tone, showing he wasn't in anyway irritated with their help. Amelia pulled away from his hand and smiled,

"I've been doing this for eight years now mas-.. Kyle.." she said, correcting herself. "It isn't going to stop any time soon. I-" she stopped talking when she heard the shower had somehow turned on and turned to see Veria had beat her to the shower with her tongue stuck out, "Veria! I was gonna do that, you little sneak!" Amelia rushed over to her partner Pokémon and turned the water back off but, not even a second later, turned it back on, where she too stuck her tongue out at her Sylveon.

Veria blinked half lidded in annoyance. She snuck her ribbons under Amelia's skirt and flipped it up, giving Kyle a good look underneath at her black-laced panties which elicited a surprised scream from Amelia while Kyle now sported a blush and tried to divert his attention when Amelia glared at him, "You saw them, didn't you?!" she asked embarrassedly. Kyle kept his gaze directed to the mirror, whistling innocently, "I don't know what you mean, Amelia.." he answered as a slow grin forming, "You and Veria were fighting over who turned the shower on.. but black lace does suit you nicely." Kyle turned where a smirk was plastered all over his face. His smirk was quickly wiped away as a wet rag was thrown at his face, making him laugh harder.

Veria gave a low grin while Amelia huffed in irritation, mumbling a low, thank you to him. "I say I earned bonus points for that performance." Veria smirked. She looked up to Amelia, where her ears drooped to the back of her head at what she saw. In Amelia's hand was the head of the shower. "Don't you dare.." she said quietly to her. Veria was silenced as water came shooting from the shower, dowsing the Sylveon in water. A loud screech came from the Sylveon, showing her distaste for being wet. Amelia smiled at her handiwork, the soaked Sylveon glaring at her in return,

"And I got twelve points for that surprise attack, Sweetie!" Amelia said as her smile widened. Veria whispered as she shook her fur to dry herself,

"You're so dead.." Veria growled.

"Alright, that's enough you two," Kyle said. The two turned and saw he was already undressed with a towel wrapped around his waist. The way the two acted made him wonder if he was in his shower or some kind of newly built water park. Of course, it wouldn't have surprised him if his parents had that added in. "I _do_ need to shower, after all." Amelia coughed slightly and placed her hands behind her back with a smile,

"As your personal maid, it is our job to ensure you are to be clean top to bottom. So, we will join you to ensure you are cleaned, as per usual." she answered him. Kyle rolled his eyes and nodded his head and turned walking towards the bathroom door then locked it. Once he did so, he watched as Amelia slowly stripped out of her maids uniform with ease and precision, "You know," she spoke up as she undressed, "being your personal maid has its ups and its downs. However, I've enjoyed my eight years being here as your personal maid. I hope you understand that." Amelia turned and spoke to Kyle with a genuine, confident voice as she now stood completely nude, her small b-cup breasts exposed. Her slim figure showed off her curves and that she definitely took care of herself.

Kyle hung his towel onto the towel rack then walked to the shower where he slid the door open. He stepped in with Amelia and Veria joining alongside him. "The fact you feel comfortable enough doing this is still a shock to me that I can't figure it out. Most girls would have quit when they found out they'd have to do this.." Kyle sighed. "Then again, once I hit twelve, you knew you could have stopped. Yet.. you still offer. I'm starting to wonder if you just enjoy this part of the job." Kyle said with a smirk. He felt a small amount of shampoo getting squirted onto his head where he then felt Amelia scrubbing his hair clean,

"You know I don't do this with just anyone. Even your sister's personal maid stopped helping her shower and bathe once she became of age but also because she is a lesbian. She had a thing for your sister but kept their relationship professional." Amelia said.

Veria snickered and snitched the Very-Berry shampoo from Amelia then squirted some into her own fur where she began to work it into her own fur, sighing in content as she used her ribbons to rub and scrub her fur down. She jerked slightly when she felt a pair of hands helping her soon after. Looking up she saw that Kyle had kneeled down and was working the suds deeper into her fur, making her coo from the contact, "So what's your excuse then, Amelia? My sister's maid stopped because she didn't want to become too close and, yet, here you are still washing my back and.. h-hey!" he looked back when he felt Amelia working on his backside with a smirk on her face,

"Perhaps because you're special to me; you and Veria both.." she answered. Kyle felt his cheeks flare slightly, knowing she had said this a few times before but continued to mean it each time she told him.

"I see.. Well, hopefully I'm not too much of a disappointment to either of you.." Amelia stopped for a moment and wrapped her arms around Kyle's form and kissed his cheek,

"Considering Veria and I needed a job.. At first, we were disgusted that we had to do things a mother should be doing. I thought.." she sighed to herself, "I thought this job would be terrible.. for both of us. Amelia stopped for a moment and closed her eyes and smiled, "But you helped us out and did everything yourself most of time without Veria and I there. We soon realized that you were different. You weren't some spoiled brat. You didn't act like you were a Mr. Know-it-all. You treated all of the maids and butlers like they're actual people and not slaves." she kissed his cheek again, smiling softly, "That's why you're my favorite out of this whole mansion. Your father.. if I didn't need the paycheck, I would have smacked that tub of shit with his food and said I quit a long time ago. But you make it entirely worthwhile."

Veria huffed and lowered herself down as she felt Kyle scrubbing her backside, cooing from the affection, "Oh, he still has magic hands.." Veria cooed contently. "And yes.. his father is a perverted, old creep.. and a homophobic bastard.." Kyle heard Veria speaking but turned to Amelia for a translation, who was happy to relay the message,

"Yeah.. That's one reason why I hate being here. My father thinks he is a know it all and he treats same sex couple relationships like it's a disease." Kyle stood back to his feet and stood under the shower head, letting the suds run down his body while Amelia followed suit, shampooing her own hair now and scrubbing her hair down quicker than she normally liked.

"As much as I would enjoy staying in this shower, we're low on time now since we got in here around five twenty-two so we need to rinse off and get ready for breakfast. Any idea of what you might of wanted this morning, sweetie?" Amelia asked Kyle. She quickly realized what she said, her eyes snapping open, "Kyle! I said Kyle!" Kyle could hear the embarrassment in her voice and grinned slightly,

"Some eggs, bacon, toast and with some Cherri Berry jelly for it and hash browns. If it's too much for you, Darling, you already know I'm more than happy to help with cooking." Amelia flushed even more with Veria, giggling even harder now, trying not to bust out into a fit while they bathed.

"D-did you just call me darling?" she asked.

She turned towards him where Kyle's lips met hers for only a few seconds, catching her and Veria off guard. as he broke away, he smiled, "Perhaps I did.. I hope you're not too stunned." Kyle reached down and rubbed under Veria's chin who was still in a slight shock but soon she squeaked, meeting a similar kiss Amelia was given while her ribbons shot out in surprise.

"You said i'm special to the both of you," he said as he pulled away from Veria's maw, "but ya know.. you both mean alot to me as well. I.. just wish I could have told the both of you sooner than later and well.. not.. in the shower perhaps?" he stuck his tongue out and soon remembered something and opened the shower. "..We forgot to turn the heater on again.." He shivered as the cool air hit his naked body.

Amelia and Veria both were still blinking for a moment until what he said registered with the both of them. They too felt the cool air hit them, making them shiver slightly, "S-shit, why is it so damn cold when it starts to enter the fall season.."

Kyle took a breath and snatched his towel off the rack and tossed it to Amelia, who was surprised by the action. She looked to his direction and saw he had rushed to the heater mumbling, "Ah, cold.. cold.. cold.. fucking cold!" He reached the heater and flipped the switch on with the unit slowly coming to life and was met with the warmth they needed. "Ah.. much better.." he sighed contently. He got back to his feet after a few moments of warming up and walked back towards the shower. Kyle stepped in one of the puddles of water without noticing that it formed when he ran from the shower, making him slip and roughly fall to the floor.

Both maids quickly, but carefully, ran from the shower to check on him, "Shit! Kyle, are you okay?" Amelia asked. Veria slowly helped ease Kyle up, who groaned in pain,

"Well.. that's one way to start the morning, I suppose.." he answered. "Ow.."

-Elsewhere-

Time had passed and the creature inside the dumpster was curled up into a ball, its eyes closed. The tiny Pokémon was weak and exhausted. It was incredibly confused as it watched people walk to the dumpster and see the it was there, but refused to help it. It was even more confused when some girls had came by and called it disgusting. When you're in a filth ridden dumpster, of course you're going to be disgusting. It refused to even try anymore. No-one seemed to care about it.. Its own master threw it in there, and people refused to even help it. Its claws were dulled down to its bare paws, unable to grip anything now. With no energy, food, or water, all it could do was lay on the unopened trash bag and wait for its slow death.

The Pokémon had given up.

" _No-one wants me.. Master abandoned me here and I don't know why. I'm going to.."_ The small Pokémon began to whine quietly, _"What did I do that was wrong? All I did was.."_ Its eyes opened up slowly and then closed once again as it shuddered, _"Is it because I don't.."_ It gave a low whine again and curled up harder, _"..I guess this is my punishment because i don't like girls.."_ The pokemon gave a low huff, mumbling weakly as it recalled what the boy's father told him.  
 _  
-Flashback-_

"Son, this Fennekin is a strong one. He has almost perfect IV's and EV's. This one's a top-bred fennekin. I was going to sell him but.. I thought it would be best for you to have a strong starter."

-End of flashback-

The Fennekin opened his eyes and scoffed weakly as he coughed, _"Should've just sold me.. at least I would have been loved.."_


End file.
